My Destiny
by cynder1827
Summary: The Summary is in here so please read before deciding not to And a quick note Percy's with Nico and Leo is with Jason
1. Chapter 1

The first step begins with a book

Plot: The war is finally over and everyone is busy rebuilding and getting ready for the winter holidays, all except Percy. While all his friends is helping out with things of their own Percy has been having these weird dreams. Join Percy on his journey to find out what everything means and find out if he fines someone who was lost.

Couples: Percy &amp; Nico, Jason &amp; Leo, Piper &amp; Annabeth, Frank &amp; Hazel etc.

Title of first seres: The jewel of ice and fire

Percy's POV:

I could never tell anyone because everyone was so busy repairing the camps and the only reason why I wasn't helping was because I already tried and I accidently broke a few things… anyway I've been having this weird dream about Mt. Everest and every time I hear a voice talking about some kind of stone well actually two but they keep saying that those two stone would help them make the people suffer just like they suffered. I never really understood what it meant I was hoping Chiron would know but like everyone else he was busy. So I just sit by the lake thinking or trying to ask my dad but I was guessing he was busy too so I just think to myself. I signed as I looked out to the water "What does this all mean?" I asked myself and looked at my reflection "What I'm I supposed to do?" I asked but then something really weird happed I heard a voice '_Go to the center of the lake' _it said I turned around and saw no one and then I looked at the lake and so something shining in the center.

As much as actually lessoning to the voice was crazy I did it anyway. I jumped in and started swimming. Being the son of Poseidon was very useful when you're swimming down for a long period of time. When I got down there I saw nothing I looked for a few more minutes but, nothing. I was about to go back up until I saw something shining under the dirt so I dig it up. When I did I saw it was a blue book with a big snow flack on the cover with a blue jewel in the center of it. I went back up to the surface and dried the book up. When I opened it I was surprised to see the first date was dated back to the 1600 so I read what it said:

_**December 25, 1600**_

_**Just to put this out there my mother told me to write a journal so that I can remember everything while I'm Queen since I'll live forever. I must say I will miss my mother and the friends I have meet when they die, but it's my duty as the Ice Queen to make sure this land is protected from those who seek to harm it. My mother was so happy for my as well as Ember. She was happy for Ember, because she had also just become the Fire Queen. Ember and I have been friends for a long time and so I knew we would be able to work together to keep our people safe. Mother says that we have to be careful thou with great power comes great responsibility. Ember and I understood that and we ruled 'The land of balance' with peace and harmony and hopefully we will continue to rule it like that for years to come.**_

_**Flora Snow**_

After I finished reading that I was surprised. I had never once read about the land of balance before and was wondering if this book was real or not so I decided to keep reading it. Throw reading this I learned that Flora was really kind and sweet. She always wants her friends and family to be safe and she apparently likes the color blue. I also read what she and Ember do a lot of things for fun when they are not being Queens and I also learn something's about their friendship. But I also saws throw the years they seem to be getting darker. Before I could read the last two pages I heard a bell. If you're wondering that there so demigods that were somewhere else would know when it's time to return to their cabins what I was surprised about was that I was so busy reading it, it was already dark. I sign and closed the book and started walking back to my cabin. When I walked in I saw Nico already asleep, I smiled and walk over to him and kissed him on the head "Night Nico" I whispered and he replied by smiling and snuggling more into the pillow. I smiled and walked into the bathroom and locked the door, I got a flash light I always keep in there just in case and began reading the first of the last two entries:

_**December 24, 1607**_

_**Today was a dark day for me I had just come to realize that the power was not meant for me or Ember the power grow darker inside us and now we just want more. More power, the thing is I'm even surprise that I'm san now. So I better make this brief, the truth is I now think my mother was a fool to thing I was actually capable of being the Ice Queen. I better go before something bad happens I just hope I can stop myself before it's too late.**_

_**Flora Snow**_

_**December 25, 1607**_

_**This is going to be my last entire before I get banished for the better. But before I do I just want to tell the person who now holds my journal one thing. I have returned…well not me but the evil me, anyway if you have this journal then that means me and Ember are free and are going to try and find the powers again but you must stop us. I know you might not believe me but my journal is enchanted. It will find one person who it feels is destined to save our world and stop us before it's too late. I only have a moment now so lesson carefully to find our land you must find the element of eight book, it is located where the lion brothers guard. I do not know what it means but hopefully you will, but be warned this journey will test the boundaries of your heart so do not let anything darken it. Oh and one more thing-**_

But that was it the page was torn after that. I didn't get it, how was I supposed to help and how do I even know if this was a trick. I decided not to worry about it and I went to finish getting ready and went to bed. There were only two questions on my mind that night. One what was Flora going to say and two…how on earth was I able to read that properly.

The next morning I woke up to see Nico was gone (no surprise there) so I got up and got ready. When I got out I saw the book on my night stand which was weird because I could have sworn I left it in one of the drawers. I looked around and saw no one there so I picked up the book and sat down that's when I heard the voice again _'It's time to fulfill your destiny' _it said and I got up "Who are you?" I asked _'You will know who I am soon young hero but please hurry it is almost time for the blue moon to rise and you cannot let Flora and Ember get the power' _he said "But how I don't even know where to start and I don't even know what the blue moon is" I said _'Yet you do young hero the book said look for where the lion brothers guard, correct and I do believe you know where that is'_ he said and I was about to argue but then I remembered the library my mom and I used to pass a lot of time when I was younger and I remembered that in front of it lied two lion statues and I figure that had to be it. Before that though I had to go to breakfast first considering I didn't even go to dinner last night I was starving. So I placed the book in a messenger bag Hazel gave me a while back and left it in a closed and went to breakfast.

When I got there I got my food and sat down and began to eat. After awhile I felt someone sit down next to me and I saw it was my sister Pyra "Hey Pyra how long have you been here?" I asked and she shrugged "Since yesterday but I was morally trying to avoid work" she said taking a bight out of an apple and I laugh "That's so like you Pyra" I said and she laughed too "So why aren't you helping out?" she asked and looked down "Let's just say I accidentally broke a few things and I wasn't allowed to help again" I said and she nodded "So your just walking about?" she asked and I nodded. I looked around to see if anyone was lessoning and when I saw not that many people were there I turned back to my sister "Hey Pyra can you do me a favor?" I asked "It deepens on what the favor is" she said looking at me "Can you make sure no one know I'm gone?" I asked and she looked confused "Gone, where are you going?" She asked "I found this weird book and there's this voice inside my head telling me I have a destiny to fulfill and it starts with a library, so that's where I'm going" I told her "But wouldn't it be better if someone went with you?" she asked and I shook my head "No they're busy trying to restore the camp and besides I have a feeling this is going to be really dangerous I don't want them to go throw another battle especially since we just finish one" I told her.

Pyra looked down "What about mom and Nico?" she asked "Especially them I can't just…" I didn't know how to finish it but Pyra seemed to understand "Ok I'll stall for you but please be careful, ok" she said ad I nodded "I will" I said getting up and started walking back to my cabin. When I walked in I saw Nico which totally surprised me "Nico, what are you doing here I thought you were at Camp Jupiter" I said and he looked at me "I was but then Annabeth iris-messaged me and asked if I could come here to help so that's why I'm here" he said and I nodded before sitting down and looking down. That's when I felt two hands on my shoulder "What's wrong Percy I haven't seen you this upset since…well the war" he said and I signed "Just wondering something's, nothing really too concerned about" I said and I guess Nico didn't by it because he was now facing me "Come on Percy it's me you can tell me anything" Nico said and I looked down. I didn't want to tell him I'm leaving so I had to think about something else fast. Luckily I did "I was just worried about you" I said and he was confused "Why?" he asked "Because you're always at camp Jupiter working hard to help get it back on its feet and you shadow travel just to sleep here, I'm just worried your pushing yourself" I said and this time he looked down "Yeah I know but I barely see you and night time is the only time I actually get to see you…well except for now, but still you know what I mean" Nico said and I nodded "I know but just don't push yourself ok?" I asked and he nodded before getting up "Better go now before Annabeth yells at me…again" Nico said and I laughed and nodded I kissed him which he gladly kissed back.

We separated "man I miss that" he said smiling "Well when the camps are rebuild we be sending more time together" I said "can't wait for that" Nico said then left. When I was sure he was gone I went to the closed and grabbed the bag and made sure the book was still in there luckily it was so I grabbed it and left throw the window. When I was at the edge of the barrier I heard someone called out to me "Percy wait" she yelled I turned around to see it was Pyra "Pyra what are you doing here?" I asked and she gave me a bag "I figured you didn't have this stuff yet" she said I opened it to see there was nectar and ambrosia and some food and a toothbrush and past. I smiled at my sister "Thanks Pyra" I said putting it in my bag "Your welcome, and as I said before be careful" she said and I nodded before turning around and left camp for who knows how long I just hope nothing bad happens while I'm gone. __

It took about an hour but I finally made it to the library that has two lion's in the front of it. I walked inside and saw barley no one was there. Then again it was winter break. Anyway as I walked in I went to the fictional section to see is I could find anything. After two hours I found absolutely nothing not even a foot note "Ok voice in my head you've been helping me this far can you help me out now?" I asked but nothing happened "Really now you decide not to help me…really?" I asked and sat down on the floor "Maybe this was a mistake, I should just go back" I said about to get up and leave but then the voice finally decided to speck _'there a hidden basement right next to the book shelf' _the voice said "Oh now you say something" I said and went in-between the books and saw a picture that was different because it had a picture of the yin-yang symbol but with fire and ice as it "oh the land of balance I get that now" I said looking at it.

I didn't know how or why but something came over me. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. When I saw that the close was clear I did something I had never done before I waved my hand over the image and then it started glowing blue and the symbols actually started moving and it started sinking into the ground. When it was over it was replaced by stare cases. I signed and then started walking down into darkness, when it felt like I was walking forever I finally reached the floor…well I think it was the floor "Man I should have brought I flash light or a mach" I said _'No need'_ the voice said and then the room suddenly had light. I turned around to see the stare case was gone, or was it even there. I looked around to see that it was like a cave, only cleaner and it had pictures. I walked forward and saw a picture of two girls: the one on the right was dressed in a light blue dress and she had black hair and brown eyes, also she was wearing a crown with a snow flack on it 'Man what's with all the snow flacks now a day's? ' I asked myself before looking at the girl on the left. She was wearing a red dress with orange and yellow designs, she had brown hair, and hazel eyes and her crown had a picture of a flame on it. I looked at the take and saw the names Flora and Ember. I was shocked "So this is Flora and Ember" I said and to confirm that I saw the girl in blue holding some kind of book and I saw it was the journal and that's when I defiantly knew that they were the two from the journal.

I backed up into another picture and saw it was a picture of a boy and girl and I saw the girl was wearing a sky blue dress and she had black hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a crown with the wind symbol on it as for the boy he was wearing a red and pink attire, he had blond hair and had brown eyes and his crown had a heart on it. I looked at the label "Skyler the wind Queen and Ryan the King of love" I said and looked back at the picture. I looked forward and I saw there were two more pictures. The next one also had to a boy and girl this time the boy had green eyes and brown hair and he was wearing a gray attire and his crown had a owl on it and the girl had had gray eyes and black hair and was wearing a green dress and her crown had a circle with eight arrows pointing from it and I saw the label "Adam the King of wisdom and So-lee queen of Chaos" I then went to the last picture and it also had a boy and girl. The boy was African American, he had brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing white color attire and was wearing a crown with the white part of the yin-yang symbol and the girl had black hair and almond colored eyes and she had a black dress on and her crown had a picture of the black side of the yin-yang symbol. The label said "Eric the light King and Sophia the Queen of darkness" I said starting to walk forwards again "How are those guys?" I asked myself _'trust me young one you will know soon enough but for know what you need is what is in front of you' _the voice said and I looked up to see and alter.

When I got closer I saw the there was a book on the altar. I picked it up and saw that it had all eight symbols on it "What is this?" I asked _'It's the book of the eight elements, it tells the future of the eight chosen one's that are destine to do great things' _the voice said "You mean like the one's in the picture?" I asked _'No those are the eight dark ones, they used to be kind people but the power was too much for them so they wanted more and…well let the book tell you' it said and I opened it to see it was written in Greek_ "The eight used to be kind a genital but the they received the power that was not there's and they became dark and just wanted to rule the whole world but they were stopped and sealed away into a book never to see the light of day again. Yet it is fated that the eight will return and finish what they started but the rightful eight will be the one to stop them and bring the kingdoms back together" I read out loud "Ok but what does this have to do with me?" I asked the voice _'Look at the front' _I turned to the back of the front and was shocked to see my name on it "H-how?" I asked _'Because it is your destiny Perseus Jackson you are the only one that can read this book' _it said "That can't be true back at my camp there's a lot of better people that can read Greek better than me" I said _'That may be but they cannot read it, it is for your eyes only for you are the first of eight that are chosen' _it said "Oh please don't tell me this means another war?" I asked _'No not agents monsters but agents humanity'_ it said "Wait, what this time our enemies are people but how?" I asked _'Do not worry about that now Perseus for now you must worry about Flora and Ember' _it said "Ok fine but that argument is not over, anyway how am I suppose to get where I need to go?" I asked and the only reply I got was the wall moving and reviling a door.

I got up and opened my bag to see the journal was gone and I saw it on the alter _'the journal now belongs here as the book now belongs to you' _the voice said I sign and put the book into my bag and walk to the door. I signed one more time "What will happen to this place?" I asked _'Since its purpose is now done it no longer needs to be here so it will disappear and never return' _it said and I nodded before looking at the door and opened it and took my first step to my new journey. 


	2. A new place, friend and surprise

**A New Place, friend and surprise**

Percy's POV:

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on a snowy mountain. I got up and looked down words to see a village "I wonder where I am?" I asked myself, but I didn't have to wait too long because when I looked up I saw it was…it was Mt. Everest. I couldn't believe I was in Naples…well I think its Naples. Then I started wondering 'If I'm in Naples then why aren't I cold?' I asked myself considering I was still wearing shorts and short sleeves. My life just gets more and more confusing by the minute I told myself. I signed before starting walking down words to the village. It took awhile but I finally made it to the edge of the village, I walked in and saw a lot of people walking about minding their own business, but some of them actually turned and looked at me and started whispering to each other. I started to look nerves and wondered if it was a good idea to come here.

When I decided that it was totally a bad idea I turned and was about to leave but a bunch of people blocked my way and I started walking forward to see that a crowd of people were actually circling around me and I was now really on alert. The only bad thing about this was they were all mortal so my sword would do nothing to them. That's when I saw an old man and a young girl around my age come throw the crowd. The old mad spoke in a language that I couldn't understand "Excuse me, but what?" I asked and this time he didn't understand me, but the girl seemed to and whispered into his ears and he nodded "What my grandfather means is, who are you and what do you want?" She asked "My name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy, I'm here because someone or thing is telling me I have to find something" I said and I guess she was telling her grandfather and he said something back "Ok what are you looking for?" She asked "For two jewels" I said and she looked confused "Can you please be more specific?" she asked "Well all I know is that these two girls want them and there a source of great power" she gasped and told her grandfather who looked shocked and nodded telling the others something. Suddenly I felt like that was the wrong thing to say because two guys grabbed my arms and the girl took my bag "Hey that's mine!" I shouted but she didn't seem to care "You're going to jail for trying to trick us" she said and I was shocked "How was I trying to trick you I didn't even say or do anything" I said "You have said plenty you work for the evil Ice Queen and Fire Queen don't you?" She asked "What! I don't work for anyone" I told her and she scoffed.

They dragged me to a chair and tied me up and the old men stud in front of me 'I can't believe I haven't even been here for more than five minutes and I'm already on trial' I said to myself. The voice was no help ether because it didn't even say anything. I signed and lesson to the old man who I think was talking to the people and trying to win them over. While he was talking I saw another girl that was looking at me and I saw she was probable also my age she didn't seem to want me in jail she actually looked like she wanted to help me but couldn't. My thought was cut short when the other girl spoke "For the idiot over there we will put you in jail and our council will diced your fate" she said and I glared at her which made her flinch a little just as the others that were looking at me did 'Wow I guess Nico was right I do have a scary glare' I thought "You know its rude calling people idiots" I said and she backed away and two men untied me and took me into a building and locked me up.

If I didn't know better I would have said three ours had past and I was completely bored. I was so bored I actually started playing tic tack toe by myself I was about to started losing to myself until the voice started talking to me again _'You must leave Perseus the one that is meant to accompany you will arrive within twenty four hours' _it said "It's not my fault this people thing I work for some Ice Queen and thing I should ether be killed or rout in here" I said _'Well actually there thinking of using you as bate to get her down here' _it said "Oh goody next you'll be telling me they'll use me as bate to catch the abominable snowman" I said _'Actually there's no such thing as the abominable snowman' _it said "Ok then what is real?" I asked _'The loch ness monster is real'_ it said "Really? Just really" I said. I didn't want to be frustrated so early in a journey but this whole situation was just so stress full.

I signed one last time before the voice said something again _'On the bright side you do have help on its way' _it said "How, no one now's I'm here" I said more calmer then I was a few seconds ago _'You'll see'_ it said. I was about to asked what it meant but my question was answered when I was the same girl from earlier come in "Um hello" she said shyly "Hi, don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" I asked "I just wanted to see who got my sister and grandfather so worked up" She said "You mean the girl and old man that accuse me of something I didn't do?" I asked and she nodded "Yes they are my family…well step family" she said "What happened to your real one?" I asked and she looked down "It's too painful for me to say" she said and I nodded "its ok I understand" I said and she nodded "Thank you…my name is Oceana what's yours?" She asked "I'm Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy" I said and she nodded "Ok Percy…you know you don't seem as evil as my grandfather said you were" she said smiling "Naw I'm actually a pretty cool guy when you get to know me" I said and she nodded and laughed and we started talking after that.

After what felt like hours she said "I wish I could help you but there's nothing I can do…" she said looking down. I thought for a moment then it downed on me "Hey Oceana do you know where my bag is?" I asked her and she nodded "Yes, it is in my house, my grandfather is planning on opining it after they finish deciding what to do with you" she said and I nodded "do you think you can get it for me?" I asked and she looked at me "I-I think so but why do you need it?" she asked "Ok one the bag was given to me by one of my favorite cousins and two the book that's inside it is really important to me" I said and she thought for a moment and then nodded "I'll see what I can do, but please can you wait for a while?" she asked and I nodded "Ok I'll wait but please don't take too long, who knows when your sister and grandfather will be back" I said and she nodded and left. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard the door opened and Oceana's sister came in "Well your still here" she said "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked "Because my stupid step-sister usually frees our prisoners by know" She said growling "Well she sounds like at least she has a heart" I said and she glared at me "My grandfather has tried his hardest to make sure our village is safe and out of the kindness of his heart he takes that ungrateful brat in and razes her and what does she do she helps everyone, just because it's the right thing to do" she stated "Sometimes doing the right thing means fallowing your heart not the heart of others" I said.

What can I say being in two wars get you thinking. Yet she didn't seem to like what I said "Yeah but look what that brings people" she said and I shook my head "Yes I know sometimes it brings hurt and despair but…sometimes it also brings you joy because you did the right thing" I said and she just rolled her eyes "Anyway I'm just here to tell you that the consul has decided and they will us you as bate to lure the Ice queen here so we can kill her" she said and I was shocked _'Told you'_ 'Oh shut up' I said to the voice and I saw the girl was leaving. When she left I signed and stud up and walked back and forth. After an hour I heard the door open again and this time it was Oceana, and she had mountain climbing equipment and my bag "Um thanks for bringing my bag but…what's with the supplies?" I asked "Well I figured that since no one wants me here and you need a guild up the mountain I was hoping I could go with you" she said with hope in her eyes "But Oceana it's going to be dangerous and you could get hurt" I said and she shrugged "Anything's better than being here, Please Percy" she begged and I signed "Fine you can come with me but you better stay close, ok" I said and she smiled and nodded. She grabbed the keys and unlocked the cage and we left to the cold unknown.

It took us three hours just to get almost half way there. But buy this time it was dark cold and surprisingly I wasn't cold but I saw that Oceana was shivering bad "Do you want to find shelter?" I asked and she shook her head "N-No I'm ok" she said but I knew she wasn't so I looked around and saw a cave just a few miles up "Hey there's a cave a few miles up we'll stop there for the night ok?" I asked and she nodded before we started climbing some more. When we finally got there we went inside and Oceana sat down and I went to go start a fire. It took me awhile but I finally did and I sat next to Oceana and we sat in silence "T-thank you Percy" she said and I nodded "Your welcome" we sat in silence again. After awhile I heard growling and I looked at Oceana who was blushing "Um…I guess I'm hungry" she said laughing nervously and I smiled and grabbed my bag and gave her an apple "I sometimes always come prepared" I said and she gladly took the Apple "Thanks again" she said and started eating and since she was eating I decided to eat to "Welcome" I said before taking a bight out of mine too. After we were done eating Oceana decided to ask me questions "SO where are you from?" She asked "I'm from Manhattan, New York" I said which was kind of true "Oh so you're from America" she said and I nodded "Ok why are you here?" she asked "Like I told your sister a voice inside my head told me to come here and look for two stones, then in the cage it told me that the person who's meant to accompany me will come in twenty four hours…of course that was four hours ago" I said and she nodded and then feel asleep.

I smiled at her figuring she would have fallen asleep sooner or later. I opened my bag and took out the book and opened and read it after reading a few pages I realized that in the newer pages was what the voice was talking to me about so that meant _'so you figured it out' _it said 'so you're the book talking to me throw my head' I said in my head _'yes but I can't do that anymore'_ it said "why?" I asked in a whisper _'Because I'm the book I can speak to you throw writing…well I write you read and answer'_ it said and I nodded _'And besides I don't think you want me to talk to you every single time you're in the middle of something right?' _it asked and I nodded "I guess your right" I said that's when the book started writing itself '_Well talk later for know you should_ _sleep' _it said and I nodded before closing the book and putting it back and fell asleep.

The next time I woke up I'm in some kind of cave and I heard two voices "What, what do you mean there not where are good sides hid them" one shouted "Exactly as I told you there not there anymore" the other said "Then were!" The first yelled "Well your mother did tell you if the powers didn't have a suitable host then they would go back to their resting place" the other said "Yes your absolutely right ember and I may just know where they are?" Flora said "Were?" Ember asked "Were the balance tree once stud before we destroyed it" She said and Ember nodded "Yes in the cave of light un-tope of Mt. Everest" Ember said "Yes but there's still a problem what are we going to do about-" but that's where it ended and everything went white.

When I felt more awake a felt someone shacking me. I opened my eyes to see it was Oceana "W-what is it?" I asked "I think there's something outside" she said and I immediately got up and grabbed my pen from my bag "You stay here" I told her and she nodded and I went outside. I looked around for awhile and I saw nor heard anything, I was about to go back in the cave to tell her the close was clear but then I heard metallic flapping so I ducked somewhere and tried getting closer to the sound. When I got closer I saw what I thought was a metal mad dragon, and it looked strangely familiar. That's when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear "Oh relax bud I'm just going to see if there is anything here, beside the voice made it sound argent…though I don't think anyone is up here" he said and I got out of my hiding spot and saw someone I thought was dead

"Leo…." 


End file.
